The Choice
by Ray the Evil Rainbow Target
Summary: Sequel to Jayfeather and Briarlight: A sweet love. Robinpaw must make a choice when Hawkfrost visits her. Join the Dark Forest, and gain all she's ever wanted, or live with herself the way she is? Rated T for romance and evilness :P
1. Prologue

**The time has come for the sequel to JayxBriar! I hope the people who read my last story and liked it like this one too.**

**Me: Okay, disclaimer. Who calls it?**

**Robinpaw: ME!**

**Timberpaw: I'm the biggest I should say it.**

**Bluepaw: …**

**Robin: Ray the Evil Rainbow Target owns none of these characters!**

**Timberpaw: **

_Prologue_

Robinpaw gazed at the blue-eyed tom. Invincible, he had said. He had also said he could give her love. But what did that mean?

"What are you talking about," Robinpaw asked.

_Must you ask? I'm talking about the power to get whatever you want. Whenever you want it, Robinpaw. Look at Bluepaw. Wouldn't you like it if Molepaw was mooning after _you?

In her mind, Robinpaw saw Molepaw gazing at Bluepaw. Her sister noticed, but decided to ignore him. Why would she even do something like that? It was pure… dumb!

"If he was I wouldn't ignore him!" Robinpaw snorted, "But no, he's chasing after Bluepaw, who doesn't even care enough to tell him she knows he exists!"

_You would, wouldn't you Robinpaw?_

"Of course I would! I'm not that dumb!"

_And just imagine. You could have even more than just Molepaw-other toms would like you too. You'd be the best hunter and fighter, nobody could resist you._

"Then I'd be better than Bluepaw and Timberpaw," Robinpaw exclaimed.

_You would be better than everyone, Robinpaw._

Robinpaw imagined herself as a warrior, fighting ShadowClan and bringing in the most prey. All the kits idolized her, and more importantly, all the toms followed her wherever she went. It would be… _perfect._

_What do you choose?_

Robinpaw answered with confidence, standing tall.

"I'll join you."

**More to come! Review and tell me if you like it. There **_**will **_**be romance in this book, and not only the evil kind. Because as you can see, Robinpaw is not only thinking about being the best hunter and fighter, but she wants to be liked too. And anyone know how many lives Firestar has left after Fading Echoes?**

**Here are the ThunderClan allegiances:**

LEADER **FIRESTAR**- ginger tom with flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY **BRAMBLECLAW- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT **JAYFEATHER**- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**GRAYSTRIPE**- long-haired gray tom

**DUSTPELT-** dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM**- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MILLIE**- striped gray tabby she-cat

**BRACKENFUR-** golden brown tabby tom

**SORRELTAIL**- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**CLOUDTAIL- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**THORNCLAW- **golden brown tabby tom

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**LEAFPOOL- **light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**SPIDERLEG- **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL- **light brown tabby tom

**WHITEWING- **white she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom **APPRENTICE, TIMBERPAW**

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**HAZELTAIL- **small gray-and-white she-cat **APPRENTICE, MOLEPAW**

**MOUSEWHISKER- **gray-and-white tom

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**FOXLEAP- **reddish tabby tom **APPRENTICE, CHERRYPAW**

**ICECLOUD- **white she-cat

**DUSTPELT**- dark brown tabby tom

**TOADSTEP- **black-and-white tom

**BRIARLIGHT- **dark brown she-cat

**BLOSSOMFALL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**BUMBLEFLIGHT- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**DOVEWING- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes **APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW**

**IVYLEAF- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes **APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**CHERRYPAW**- ginger she-cat

**MOLEPAW**- brown-and-cream tom

**TIMBERPAW- **brown tom

**BLUEPAW- **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**ROBINPAW- **light brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FERNCLOUD**- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes (mother of Splatterkit, a gray dappled she-cat with darker gray)

**DAISY**- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**CINDERHEART- **gray tabby she-cat (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

**ROSEPETAL- **dark cream she-cat (mother of Foxleap's kits; Patchkit, a cream, black, and ginger tom with blue eyes, and Amberkit, a black she-cat with a bushy red tail and amber eyes)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**MOUSEFUR**- small dusky brown she-cat

**PURDY**- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle


	2. Suspicions

**Aww! I only got two reviews. :( I'm hoping I'll get more this chapter- and maybe I will. You guys should make my dream come true. Haha, well I'm sure you're wanting the chapter by now, right? I won't be a mean teacher (my science and math one…) and make you wait or hate me. I'm nicer than that.**

_Am I a Liar?_

"_It's not lying," Hawkfrost explained, "It's just not the truth. Sometimes you kill to get what you need, others you don't."_

Robinpaw awoke up from her first training session, utterly sore. Hawkfrost had been harsh on her to see what exactly she could do. Fighting with her strong (Timberpaw) and smart (_not_ Timberpaw) siblings had taught her to at least defend herself. Robinpaw supposed she could now be called… stealthy.

The Stealthy Robinpaw climbed from the apprentice den, and ended up running straight into Lionblaze.

"Oh, hi Lionblaze." Robinpaw stared up at the almost-legendary-tom. She envied him perhaps even more than her siblings. Lionblaze was, after all, the best fighter from all the Clans. Robinpaw heard no one had ever seen a scratch on him- not even after battle.

"How'd you get those nasty scratches?" Lionblaze looked her over, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Robinpaw had no idea what he knew, but she wanted to make sure he didn't find out anything. Hawkfrost's words of wisdom flashed through her mind as started to answer.

"Last night I…" Robinpaw started, and then paused to look at something, or someone, else. Molepaw was walking towards her, and Robinpaw smiled at him, opening her mouth to say something when he passed her. He walked to Bluepaw, who was eating a mouse. Robinpaw's gaze fell to her paws, completely forgetting the lie she was about to tell Lionblaze.

Lionblaze noticed how Molepaw had affected Robinpaw and laid his tail on her back, "It's alright. Cinderheart didn't notice me at first either, she and Hollyleaf were best friends, she didn't have enough time for me. But then…" Lionblaze's went blank, and a second later a flicker of pain, then back to normal.

"Are you suggesting I _kill_ Bluepaw?"

_**Lionblaze**_** …...**

"What?" Lionblaze spluttered, staring at Robinpaw like she was crazy, "No! That's not at _all_ what I was saying. Why would you even-?"

Robinpaw laughed nervously, "I'm just kidding! How would you think I'd even think that?"

_She's already thinking like them…_

Lionblaze's gaze became even more suspicious, but then he decided it'd be better he didn't suspect anything so she'd tell him what was going on. He opened his eyes to normal size and looked over to the nursery, seeing Cinderheart. He waved his tail, smiling at her, then went back to looking at Robinpaw.

"So what were you saying, about the scratches," Lionblaze asked, curling his tail around his paws and sitting down.

"I'm clumsy- it's embarrassing, really." Robinpaw looked down at her paws once again, licking the wounds on her side. "Alright, well I snuck out of camp last night so I could hunt. On patrol last dawn I didn't do so well. I thought maybe if I hunted and caught more Bluepaw and Timberpaw, well, mostly Timberpaw, wouldn't be able to brag."

Lionblaze nodded, now half believing the story, only because it seemed Robinpaw felt so badly that she needed to fit in. And to do that, she thought she could just be better than her brother and sister. It made sense.

"I was chasing a squirrel, not watching the ground, and I tripped and fell into a bramble thicket. Please, Lionblaze, don't tell anyone," she pleaded, "It's bad enough I didn't catch anything, but to trip over your own four feet… Timberpaw and Bluepaw would laugh at me forever."

"It's alright," Lionblaze assured her, "Anyone could do that. Now where were you going?"

"I'm on dawn patrol," Robinpaw answered, "They've probably already left. I should get-"

As she started to trot away, Lionblaze stepped in front of her, "No. Go to Jayfeather, I'll ask Cherrypaw if she'll go for you."

"Thanks, Lionblaze," she sighed, then a barely audible whisper came, so quiet he thought he might've mistaken it, "Hawkfrost, I hope Jayfeather doesn't know your claws."

**Robinpaw****-**

_That was close, _Robinpaw thought as she trotted away from the suspecting Lionblaze and towards the medicine cat den. Lionblaze had clearly thought he knew something at first. After she had talked and talked, it seemed he believed her enough. Enough, she supposed, for him not to be suspicious today.

The apprentice walked into Jayfeather's den, "Hello? Jayfeather are you in here?"

Brightheart appeared from the back of the den, the smell of herbs on her fur. Briefly, she cleaned herself off and stood up, "Jayfeather's gone herb hunting with Dovewing and Ivyleaf. I'm afraid he just left, but whatever's wrong I can help you with."

Robinpaw nodded, and turned over on her side for the she-cat to see the wounds on her side, "I fell into a bramble thicket."

The half-blind Brightheart gazed at Robinpaw's scratches, "That was one nasty fall, Robinpaw. A lot of cats seem to be falling into brambles these days. Are we not teaching them to stand upright?"

Half-heartedly, Robinpaw laughed along with Brightheart, then asked, "Can you heal them?"

"Of course!" Brightheart was incredulous. "They're simple scrapes! One gash, but never mind that either. Do you think only Jayfeather could heal those?"

"No, no, of course not. I just-"

"I'm just joking, Robinpaw. Lighten up!" Robinpaw's gaze fell the warrior's mauled eye and wondered how she could be so optimistic. Wasn't half of her face completely ruined? Didn't she care? Then again, she did already have a mate that loved her for her.

Brightheart didn't notice Robinpaw's stare. She disappeared deeper into Jayfeather's den and came out with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. The apprentice didn't ask what they were in case Brightheart might think it a questioning of her healing skills. She kept her mouth shut as Brightheart applied the herbs to her wounds and told her to chew a few others.

"Now go rest," Brightheart commanded. Robinpaw left, her fur slick and sticky at the same time from all the herbs smeared onto it. She went to the apprentice's den an curled up in her nest, closing her eyes, hoping for sleep to come so she could train some more with Hawkfrost.

A quiet voice hissed from the outside of the den, "She's with them! I know she is."

"Don't be mouse-brained, Lionblaze. Robinpaw just became an apprentice, she just wants to prove to her Clan she's good enough," a sharper voice hissed back to Lionblaze.

"Exactly! She doesn't think she's good enough. To be good enough she has to fight better and hunt better than her brother and sister. Come on, Jayfeather, don't you get it?"

"I do! But you can't be sure, can you? Now's not the time to go around accusing apprentice's of aligning with the Dark Forest."

_The Dark Forest, _Robinpaw thought sarcastically, thinking about the fog and dark shadows of the place she went to train, _so that's what it's called. I wonder why?_

"She said she hoped you didn't know Hawkfrost's claws, with scratches all over her sides! Those weren't from a bramble thicket." Oh, so he had heard her say that about Hawkfrost. "Robinpaw is with the Dark Forest, and even if she doesn't think it's bad to be there we have to stop her."

"Get Dovewing and Ivyleaf," Jayfeather sighed, "We'll talk more with them. If she is with the Dark Forest, we'll find out."

As they passed, Robinpaw feigned sleep.

_I'll have to throw them off my trail._

**I think this is one of my best chapters ever! Maybe it was really boring, but it's gonna help to develop the plot in this story. I really hoped you liked it! Did you? Review and tell me PLEASE!**


	3. Right or Wrong?

**Back after…. Three months? I've been really into my IvyxTiger story, so sorry for that. But now that I updated that I can get onto this then LionxHeather blahblahblah! Not sure where this chapter will lead I don't really have much of a plan. A plot, sorta, just no specific plan. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing (kinda)!**

_The Meetings_

Hawkfrost's icy blue eyes glared at his new recruit. How could the fish-brained apprentice let this happen already? According to her, Lionblaze was suspecting something from her. The part she didn't care to mention to the Dark Forest tom was that it was all her fault. Well, Lionblaze didn't start thinking a new apprentice went to him without some kind of proof!

"What did you tell him, Robinpaw?" Hawkfrost growled at the tabby she-cat, unsheathing his claws.

Robinpaw's mouth flew open to explain, "The scratches on my pelt! He didn't believe the story I told him about my midnight hunt."

Her second mentor snorted, "You didn't make it believable! But it doesn't matter anyways, Robinpaw. He can't stop you from sleeping, can he?"

"I don't think so." Robinpaw glanced around the unsightly forest, "So what is this place anyways? Jayfeather called it the Dark Forest."

Mapleshade had told Crookedstar it was StarClan, and Hawkfrost had planned to do the same with Robinpaw. Now that plan was ruined, all because of Lionblaze and his blind brother. He sighed loudly, wondering if Robinpaw could be deceived some more. Certainly Robinpaw was not as smart as her sister, Bluepaw.

_Didn't bother going to Bluepaw, _Hawkfrost thought, _She's too smart for my liking. It's like with Dovewing and Ivyleaf, you can only take the jealous one. Like how Jayfeather declined us…_

"It's called the Dark Forest, yes. The greatest and strongest cats that are too powerful for StarClan come here, just like you will one day if you're great enough."

Hawkfrost saw Robinpaw shiver. His eyes narrowed as he watched her look around the dark, foggy forest once again. Would she leave, just like Lionblaze had? Lionblaze had not been jealous of his siblings, though. Robinpaw was different; she craved the attention her siblings received.

"What do I do about Lionblaze, Hawkfrost?"

"Anything you can. Prove to us that you can do it, Robinpaw, and you may become one of us. Go now, follow Lionblaze wherever he goes, and figure out what they're planning."

**Lionblaze …**

"I don't trust her."

Lionblaze shook his head as he walked out of the camp entrance to join Jayfeather and Dovewing in the forest. Even if Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes at the thought of Robinpaw joining the Dark Forest, Lionblaze knew she had. The apprentice was the perfect candidate for Hawkfrost's and Tigerstar's evil plans.

Ivyleaf, their Dark Forest spy and Dovewing's sister, walked beside him. She could check for them if Robinpaw really was in the clutches of Hawkfrost, which Lionblaze believed she was. Hawkfrost knew she was "pretending" to be a spy for them, giving them false information. Really, the information she gave was completely real.

"You can never trust apprentices," Ivyleaf said, and Lionblaze laughed.

"I think we learned that lesson with you," Lionblaze pointed out.

The she-cat just rolled her blue eyes. They continued walking until they reached the Great Oak, at which they stopped and waited for Jayfeather and Dovewing to arrive. Lionblaze's head cocked at the sound of a snapping twig, but no cat appeared.

_Hunting patrol, _thought Lionblaze.

It was sunhigh, and Jayfeather and Dovewing were supposed to have been there already. Perhaps Jayfeather was busy messing with that weird stick he seemed so attached to. Hadn't something happened to the stick though? Lionblaze sighed inwardly, deciding not to think about it anymore.

"What's keeping them?" Lionblaze asked, flicking his tail impatiently.

"It is Greenleaf, you know. They could've decided to hunt," remarked Ivyleaf, clearly unworried by her sister's absence.

"Not that Jayfeather can hunt," Lionblaze snorted, licking a paw and drawing it over his whiskers. Why couldn't he just be worrying about how Cinderheart was going to have his kits soon, and would she be okay? Or maybe that in a few moons' time Leaf-fall would be approaching, and his kits would be only three moons old? Instead he had to worry about whether or not an apprentice was training with evil cats.

It was just Lionblaze's luck that Jayfeather and Dovewing walked through the bushes right that moment. Of course the first thing Jayfeather snapped was, "At least I'm not just sitting here remarking how my blind brother can't do anything. That'd be untrue, since _someone_ was gathering herbs while waiting for two fur-balls to wake up. And anyways, my _un_-blind brother is useless enough for the both of us!"

Lionblaze ignored his brother and nodded in greeting to Dovewing, who padded over to her sister and sat down. The tom couldn't help noticing how healthy his previous apprentice looked. Her pale fur was shining brilliantly in the sun and her eyes were gleaming. Her sister was looking just as good, with her muscles rippling when she stretched.

_I'm proud of both of them, _he thought.

"I thought we were here to discuss one of Jayfeather's _lovely_ kits," Ivyleaf snorted. Lionblaze stared at Ivyleaf with a puzzled expression until he realized he had forgotten that Dovewing and Ivyleaf knew about Jayfeather and Briarlight.

**Jayfeather …**

The sarcasm in Ivyleaf's voice annoyed Jayfeather, but he kept silent. His tail lashed out and swiped her, and he could feel her eyes narrow at him as it quickly went back to his side. Luckily, the she-cat didn't have time to speak up and say how she'd "known it was him, he could stop pretending".

"Speaking of kits," Dovewing broke the ugly silence, "why are Rosepetal's still in the nursery. Weren't they born before yours, Jayfeather?"

"Greencough," the medicine cat explained, "it killed Treekit, too, remember? They need just a bit more time to recover all their strength before they can train."

Jayfeather was glad to keep the subject off his kit, but Lionblaze obviously saw through the stalling.

"Onto Robinpaw, Jayfeather." Lionblaze gave his brother a stare that Jayfeather could feel glaring at his pelt, "She's training with the Dark Forest."

"Do you have any proof?" Jayfeather retorted. Even his own brother wasn't going to accuse one of his kits without a good cause and get away with it.

"The scratches on her pelt and she said something about hoping I don't know Hawkfrost's claws, is that proof enough for you," Lionblaze snarled at his brother, his fur rising. Jayfeather couldn't believe that those little things had Lionblaze convinced his own niece was, without holding back, evil.

"Okay, okay, just stop!" Ivyleaf stepped in between the two toms, teeth bared. "If you two mouse-brains keep fighting we'll never figure this out. I'll go to the Dark Forest tonight and see, and if she isn't there's no need to meet again."

"Good idea. We won't have to meet again, because Robinpaw isn't with them."

"And if she is?" Lionblaze challenged.

"I'll wonder why she couldn't just be smart or strong like her siblings," Jayfeather snapped back, and stalked away to camp. What he didn't know was that Robinpaw had been listening to the entire conversation, even her father's last words.

**Third chapter down! Here are some questions to think and review about:**

**1. Did Robinpaw know Jayfeather was her father? If not, how will she deal?**

**2. How will Robinpaw react to Jayfeather's last words?**

**Until next time, adios amigos!**


	4. The End

Hey guys, this is just a little note to say I will not be continuing this story, or any of my other ones! I'm really sorry, but I've just grown so tired of Warriors. I'm older, and onto greener pastures, I guess. Really, FanFiction was a wonderful site to work on my writing. The only thing that I've grown old of is the same thing this site is so awesome for- fanfiction! If you write fanfiction, please keep doing that and tell me about your stories so I can read them, I just won't be writing anymore. Honestly, I don't have much time anymore anyways.

So once again, so sorry! There's another site I love going to so I can read non-fanfiction AND some fanfic stories. As of now I don't have any stories on that site, but please check out the people I fanned. They're awesome! Look at my library and such, those stories are awesome. If you know the site, jeez your good.

If you'd like to know how this story ended, or the site I'm talking about, Private Message me. Just click the little PM button up by where my name is and do one of these thing, or more:

1. Ask me about how one or all of these stories ends

2. Ask about the site I'm talking about

3. Give me the link to your story

4. Or just say something friendly, or message me to talk about whatever

Seriously, every single one of you reading this is an amazing person. Go on to publish a book someday, or be a generally cool person! Love you all so much! Many hugs and kisses for you all!

Ray


End file.
